Christmas Surprise
by usetherighthand
Summary: Axel is learning to play the sitar. No prizes for guessing what Demyx gets him for Christmas. [Oneshot][Warning! Fluffy fic and Axel acting cute. Not really shonenai but looks like it if you squint.]


**Christmas Surprise**  
_by Xulija_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned these two, they wouldn't be dead now, would they?

**Author's notes:** I wanted to write something fluffy for Christmas. XD So I did.  
Wasn't meant to be shonen-ai, but you can assume they're more than friends if you like. ;D

* * *

Soft, stilting music filled the blue-painted room, accompanied by a quiet humming by the hesitant player. Flame-scarlet spikes contrasted against sky blue pillowcases as Axel strummed the Nocturne's sitar, leaning against Demyx's squashy pillows. Piercing green eyes were scrunched shut under furrowed half-brows. So engrossed was he in his amateur playing that he did not notice the quiet creak of the door opening and the unusually whisper-silent footsteps of the smirking blond number nine.

Said musician grinned deviously, circling around the other side of the bed, skirting the bedside table as well as the boots the redhead had unceremoniously dumped on the floor when he entered. Approaching the firemage soundlessly from behind, he leaned forwards slowly to breathe a soft "...boo." into his ear.

The action caused number eight to stiffen in shock, luminous green eyes widening as he whirled around, nearly dropping the sitar in his haste. His muscles relaxed when he saw the grinning perpetrator of the prank. "God, Dem, don't do that," he complained half-heartedly, collapsing backwards on the bed, head hanging off the edge. "You really scared me."

"'Cause you were playing with my sitar?" the musician retorted playfully, laughing, seating himself on the edge of the bed and picking up the aforementioned instrument and beginning to strum a simple, cheerful melody. "And without my permission, too!"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames chuckled. "Aw, but you've never minded before," he pointed out bluntly, with his signature smirk, as he sat up to face Demyx.

"Well, now I mind!" the water-controlling musician pouted, putting his sitar aside and folding his arms, leaning back against the headboard of the bed with a glare at the grinning redhead. "I mind... a lot!"

The Nocturne's response appeared to amuse Axel to no end- the firemage was chuckling lightly, laughter dancing in bright emerald eyes. "Alright, alright, I'm really sorry, Dem," he drawled, turning and dropping his head in the blond's lap, making puppy eyes up at the confused number nine. "Forgive me?"

It was a moment before the musician replied, for he was too stunned to think up a comprehensible answer at the sight of the Flurry's uncharacteristic pout. But respond he finally did. "Okay, I forgive you!" he grinned chirpily, pushing the suddenly limp and laughing Axel into a sitting position. "But only because if I don't, I can't give you this!"

So saying, Demyx leaned over the side of the bed and pulled up a large package, clumsily wrapped in bright red paper. The redhead turned to look, and gasped as number nine deposited the object in his lap. The firemage could help but gawk for a moment before making quick work of peeling away the gaudy wrapping.

A guitar gleamed newly in the dim lights of Demyx's bedroom as the paper fell away, bright flames adorning the lower part of the instrument's deep red body. The musician grinned happily upon hearing the Flurry's sharp intake of breath as number eight ran appreciative fingers over the polished surface of the guitar. "Like it?" he queried, grinning from ear to ear.

"I... I love it, Demyx, thank you," Axel replied softly, bringing his piercing gaze up to the Nocturne's face. "But... what's the occasion?"

The blonde smiled, sapphire eyes twinkling. "Merry Christmas, Axel," he wished the surprised redhead, before mischievously adding on to the holiday greeting. "Now you don't have to keep borrowing my sitar every time you want to play something!"

The firemage couldn't help laughing at the musician's statement. "Nice, Dem," he commented, with a grin. "You always did know how to spoil a mood."

Number nine's bedroom rang with raucous laughter, and the passing Xigbar shook his head from where he was walking on the ceiling. "Damned idiots... tch... a dude can't have like a moment of peace in this place."


End file.
